D's Blood
by scarletlovecharlie
Summary: The vampire princess. A group of pirates. Whats all this comotion about D's Blood? Want to know? Find out here! A girl trapped to be Moriah's weapon in his castle as he holds her loved one hostage, when Luffy and the crew get there will she be free, or lose the one she loved the most? At least 5 reviews till next update.


**Okay, this is a story I found on my desktop amongst other things... Like gifs from Tumblr..hehehe! Anyway, though I would give this a try, just to see what happens, I have part two already and if you all like this part I'll post up pt two. The way I will judge it is if I have a fair amount of reviews I will update, mostley 5-10.  
**

**ENJOY~!**

**I only own Ayme...**

* * *

A short girl walked down the streets of Moria's castle. Her long, red and silver hair brushing against her knees as she walked. You see, this girl had heard news from Brook's shadow that he was on his way to the island. The girl added a skip in her step as she walked to the docks, she couldn't wait to meet her friend. Making sure her short black shirt was straight and her long sleeve white shirt was in its correct position under her black corset. Re-tying her black knee high bootstraps and fixing her hair she patiently awaited the oncoming ship.

When a dark shadow appeared on the horizon she got excited. Shifting her weight from one foot to the other she watched as the ship finally docked. As soon as it stopped she launched herself on board with a single jump.

"Brook!" She screamed in pure joy, ready to glomp the said skeleton.

"Ah, Amaya-chan!" He yelled as he fell to the floor. The girl 'Amaya' sat up and giggled as she grabbed out a hand for the man.

"Does my appearance not scare you, Amaya-chan?" Brook asked the red and silver haired girl. She shook her head.

"I could tell you by your afro silly!" She patted him on the back and sent him face-first into the deck as she laughed. The girl's laughter died down as she noticed something shiny to her left.

"Brook, who is she?" A tall man with green hair, three earrings and three swords asked in a low growl. The girl's eyes turned cold as she stared at the man.

"I am Nameka Amaya, who the hell are you, Moss-head." She spat angrily at the man and glared. The man flinched slightly under her gaze but caught himself.

"The name is Roronoa Zoro. How do you know Brook?" He drew his sword more and she cocked an eyebrow and turned to the Afro man.

"Brook?" She asked the figure lying half imprinted into the ships deck; he slowly rose from his…'hole' and bowed politely.

"It has been so long, Amaya-chan, so please, may I see your panties?" He rose and, as usual got a swift kick to the face.

"No." She sung in a happy tone, but that all faded as she face the crew. "Who the hell are all of you and why are you here?" She demanded, her tone as cold as ice.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy, and I'M gonna be king of the pirates, this is my crew! Nami, our navigator, Sanji our chef, Zoro my first mate, Robin our archi-olo-gism, Chopper our doctor, Usopp my sharpshooter, Franky the shipwright, and now Brook, the musician!" A young boy around the girl's age exclaimed in a cheery tone. The young girl turned to face the crew, Nami, a tall woman with short orange hair and big bust, Sanji a tall man with blond hair and a curly eyebrow, Zoro, the green haired man, Robin, a thin, tall, black haired woman, Chopper a small and cute reindeer, Usopp a scrawny boy with curly black hair and a very long nose, Franky seemed to be some sort of cyborg and then brook.

The girl examined them all and gave a smirk.

"I am Nameka Amaya, and I am the vampire princess." She said flicking some of her hair from her shoulder. Everyone froze, their jaws on the ground, besides Brook who smiled and patted her head.

"That's why she is so strong! Yohohoho!" He exclaimed, the girl turned and gave him a bright smile.

"S-s-s-s-stay away, d-d-d-demon!" The strange long-nosed boy shook and pointed a cross and garlic at the vampire. She looked at him with half lidded eyes and walked towards him. She stood there in front of the shaking man; she bared her fangs and hissed at him making him scurry away. Her green eyes flashing in amusement.

She turned to walk back to Brook when she stopped suddenly, turning slowly, and facing the crew who stared back at her. Suddenly her eyes turned a deep blood red as she began to walk towards the crew. Zoro unsheathed his sword and Robin folded her arms as she approached. Amaya walked around them a few times before walking to each of them and sniffing them.

"I can smell blood, not just any blood, but D's blood." She trailed off muttering to herself. "It doesn't hurt you know, being bitten by a vampire, but if a royal blood line bites you…you become a vampire to." Her voice was rich with a sort of lust as she stopped in front of Luffy. "So D. you finally show yourself. Don't worry, I wont turn you into a vampire, there is a way to avoid that. If you wish to keep your life and fulfil your purpose in this world." She spoke in a certain voice. Luffy stood there, face blank but determined eyes.

"I want to live." He said seriously.

"I can allow that. You know I haven't had a meal in 50 years, isn't that right, Brook?" She sail turning to the said skeleton.

"I believe so, Amaya-sama." He spoke in a respectfully, Nami furrowed her brows. '_He's treating her differently_' She thought as she looked at the girl. Amaya smiled and turned back to Luffy and raised a delicate eyebrow.

"So, how about a snack, another advantage of being bitten by a vampire is that some of their powers transfer into you until the body's blood replenishes itself." She took a step forward only to be stoped when Zoro came at her with Wado. The vampire caught the sword in her hand and softly pushed him back a couple of feet.

"I won't kill him, I have never killed by sucking blood before, I have control, like just then. I could have sent you flying to the other side of the island but I didn't, you know why?" She asked the shocked swordsman. "Because I like you people, for helping our Brook-san." Amaya slowly took another step forwards and the crew noticed her now fully silver hair for the first time.

"Why do you want my blood?" The strawhat wearing teen asked making the vampire stop in her tracks.

"Why, you ask? It's because the line of D's have something in their blood that makes it irresistible to vampires, and yes where there is not many of us you might want to be careful where you let your blood be spilled." She smirked and took the last step forward.

"If I let you suck my blood will you join my crew?" The boy whispered in her ear just as the vampire was reaching his neck. She replied with "Maybe" And the black haired teen relaxed his muscles. Amaya leant forward and stood on her toes to reach his neck, she was only a head shorter but even with her heeled boots on she had to go on the balls of her feet. The crew of that pirate ship watched in horror, amusement and shock as the vampire princess fangs pierced his skin. A few even winced.

CHANGE P.O.V

I felt his skin stretch a little under my sensitive fangs. As soon as they pierced his skin though I started to feel all of his over whelming power and emotions flood into me. I saw his past, his present and his dreams. So it turns out this kid is the blood relative of Monkey D. Garp and the son of Monkey D. Dragon. Very interesting. I could see another few D's in there somewhere. Someone called Portgas D. Ace was Gol D. Rodgers son. Hmm, I may have to meet him. The childhood brothers included Sabo, a noble, and a group of mountain bandits. As the death of his other brother came into my head all the emotions he held secret came rushing to me and I single pearl like tear came to my face. All of this happened in a flash, no more than maybe ten seconds. I was already starting to feel weak, I guess that's what happens when you are isolated for 50 years with nothing to eat, this process felt like it was my first time drinking someone's blood and my knees started to buckle. That's is until someone touched me, sending heat flying throughout my body. As the person wrapped an arm around my waist to hold me up I released them of my bite and whipped the corner of my mouth of blood.

The teenage boy in front of me started to breath heavily as his body began the process, his blood cells fighting the new ones touched by my fangs. I bit into my palm and sucked some blood into my mouth as I rested the now freaking out boy on deck in my lap. I bent down and placed my lips to his in a kiss as I slowly gave him my blood to reverse the process.

CHANGE P.O.V

When Amaya's teeth left my neck it burnt, it burnt so badly I wanted to scream but I settled for holding my expression in front of my crew. I slowly started to black out as my body began to beat it's self up. I don't know why though, she said something about becoming a vampire; I guess this must be it. My eyes were drooping and my body was failing me when I tried to move it. Damn, stupid body! It felt like I was falling, but, really, really slowly. Just before I passed out I felt something on my lips. Something warm and squishy. Something else made it's way into my mouth; it was cool and tasted like metal. I realised it was her blood! I wasn't paying attention when she was speaking; I was just zoned out really. I guess this was what she meant. When her lips parted from mine I felt…loss. Like something wasn't right, I guess I just wanted to fight Moriah. Yeah that's it! I opened my eyes and ran my tongue over my teeth to make sure they weren't all spiky like. Nup they were normal. I sat up and rubbed the back of my head. Remembering what happened I put my fingers to my neck and felt the two little holes that her fangs made, this was so cool. I stood up and stared at her as she walked to Brook, but I didn't expect the next thing to happen!

NORMAL P.O.V

The short vampire walked her way over to Brooks, her hair changing colour back to its normal red with silver streaks, her eyes also draining of the blood red and back to their normal green. As soon as she finished going back to her original self she collapsed onto the deck.

"Ah, Amaya-chan! You shouldn't over do it!" Brook said as he ran over to the weak girl.

"I know Brook, sorry for worrying you, I just haven't had anything like that in 50 years, and I just need to get used to it. You should feel lucky Luffy; you are the only person I have ever saved from becoming a vampire. All the others have slowly gone insane and ended up killing themselves after their transformation. But you, your blood had more resistance. You interest me!" She smiled and stood up with Brooks help. The others rushed over to Luffy.

"Luffy, are you okay?!"

"Do you want me to give you a check up?!"

"Captain-san does it hurt?"

"Are feeling SUPER bro?"

It all carried on that way until Luffy convinced everyone he was fine. They all turned slowly to face Amaya and Brook, the former didn't seem to fazed, a little disappointed but not fazed by the glares she got. She made her way over to the side of the boat and stood on the railing.

"Everyone sorry for that, Brook I'm going back to Moriah's castle." She sighed and rubbed her wrists.

"WHAAAT!? YOUR WITH MORIAH!?" the strawhats screamed at her. She sighed and bowed her head.

"Yes and no… Yes I'm with him, but I'm not on his team." She tried to explain. "I am actually a hostage, he hasn't stolen my shadow but… he does have something keeping me here." She looked at Brook with sad eyes and he gasped.

"No, not your…" He put a hand over his mouth.

"Yes he has, that is why I am here to try and get it back." She sighed and walked back up to Brook and gave him a hug. "I missed you Brook!" She gave a small laugh and so did he. She let go and flicked him I on the forehead and smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll get him back!" She said as she left for the castle. Everyone's attention turned to Brook. He sighed and told them to follow him into the galley. When everyone was seated he began his backstory.

* * *

**Okay, please review for this one, I want your honest opinion, and what is Nami on to? If you think you know please feel free to share your ideas. Also I'm looking for a 'side-kick' for her for future chapters. If this story goes good I'll put up an OC competition on one of the chapters! Thanks~!**

**Teagz!**


End file.
